Servant of Evil
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Terlahir sebagai anak kembar yang tak serupa, hidup dengan fasilitas yang berbeda, dan bertemu lagi beberapa tahun kemudian / "Kita memiliki darah yang sama." / Based from Servant of Evil - Kagamine Len (Akuno-P) / YeWook and other cast / RnR Please?


**Servant of Evil © Park Hyesung**

**The Artist Characters not mine but this Fict and OCs is mine**

**Side Disclaimer: Actually the main story isn't mine. These remake from Servant of Evil - Kagamine Len (Akuno-P)**

**Chara: Jeremy as Yesung**

**Nathan as Ryeowook**

**Jordan as Kangin**

**Dennis as Leeteuk**

**Spencer as Eunhyuk**

**Aiden as Donghae**

**Marcus as Kyuhyun**

**Vinnia as Sungmin's Genderswitch (From Vincent)**

**Enjoy Reading! ^^**

.

.

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di Kerajaan Aldous, lonceng gereja berdentang tiga kali sebagai peringatan kabar baik untuk negara. Sang Ratu melahirkan dua anak kembar tak serupa. Jeremy lahir sebagai kakak yang perkasa dan Nathan lahir sebagai adik yang manis.

Bertahun-tahun mereka tak terpisahkan. Tumbuh bersama, bermain bersama, dan berlajar bersama. Bahkan saat tidurpun mereka saling bergandengan tangan dengan tubuh berdempetan.

Namun pada suatu saat, Kerajaan diserang oleh masalah. Bukan dalam medan peperangan melainkan keegoisan dalam keluarga. Ayah mereka kedapatan berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain—yang menurut ibunya itu merupakan suatu penghinaan terbesar.

"Kau lebih memilih pembantu itu dibanding aku seorang pewaris tahta Kerajaan?!" Bentak sang Ratu.

Ayah mereka, sang Raja, menjawab mantap. "Yah, setidaknya aku tak perlu meladeni keegoisan yang menuntut dari wanita itu."

Orang-orang Istana heboh akan perpisahan sang Raja dan Ratu. Atas perdebatan dan mempertimbangkan buruk-bagusnya perpisahan ini, Raja memutuskan untuk membawa Jeremy sedangkan Nathan ditahan untuk dijadikan penerus tahta.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau bersama Nathan! Ayah, lepaskan aku!" Sang Raja memalingkan wajah sedihnya, menahan Jeremy yang meronta di kereta kuda.

"Maaf, Jeremy. Kita tak bisa tinggal di sini lagi."

"Kenapa?" Jeremy menatap pias ayahnya. "Katakan kenapa!? Kalau tidak bisa, biarkan aku bersama Nathan! Ayah, lepaskan!"

Di sisi lain, Nathan berlari terpontang-panting keluar Istana. "Jeremy!" Serunya, mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai tangan Jeremy yang keluar dari jendela.

"Nathan!" Dua suara memanggil namanya. Selain Jeremy, di belakangnya sang Ibu yang bergegas mengejarnya, menahannya ditempat.

Mereka tak boleh bersama lagi. Itu keputusan egois dua orang tua mereka.

"Jeremy!"

"Nathan!"

"Kusir, jalankan keretanya!"

Dua kuda dipaksa berpacu. Kereta pergi menuju desa negara lain.

Sepasang anak itu, menangis.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian,

"Jeremy! Turunkan lagi pinggangmu!"

"Baik!"

"Kerahkan tenagamu di tangan dan kaki saat bertahan! Semuanya! Jangan terkecoh sedikitpun!"

"Baik!"

"Jordan, kau terlalu keras."

"Aku mendidiknya, Dennis."

"Maksudku, teriakkanmu terlalu keras."

"Oh? Maaf, maaf."

Dennis memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah. Latihan hari ini selesai."

Jordan mendecih, menahan serangan Jeremy. "Aku yang berhak memutuskannya, Dennis."

"Tidak mau berhenti, tak ada bir malam ini."

Pria berperawakan besar itu mengumpat, menangkis serangan pedang Jeremy sekali gerak. "Kita istirahat, nak."

"Baik." Jeremy membalas setengah terengah, langsung berjalan mengambil botol air di samping Dennis.

Dennis memandang lelaki itu cukup lama lalu berpaling pada Jordan. "Kupikir dia sudah bisa."

"Bisa apa?"

"Masuk istana."

Jeremy memuncratkan minumnya ke kolam air mancur di hadapannya. "Apa?! Kau serius, Dennis?"

"Wow, wow, wow. Tunggu, kita perlu bicarakan ini dulu." Sela Jordan, memberi isyarat pada Dennis.

Dennis mengangguk dan pergi ke bawah pohon untuk berdiskusi sesuatu bersama Jordan.

Jeremy menatap mereka dari kejauhan, diam menyeka keringatnya menggunakan handuk.

"Sudah hampir dua belas tahun ya." Gumamnya, menerawang jauh ke balik awan. Otaknya secara otomatis mengulang kenangan kelam itu.

Ia dan Nathan berpisah saat berumur lima tahun. Pedih akan perpisahan masih berbekas jelas dalam benaknya. Setelah itu ia terpaksa menetap di rumah kecil bersama ayahnya. Jauh dari kemewahan sampai-sampai dia harus menjadi kuli bangunan bersama ayahnya. Bahkan tak jarang hinaan ditujukan padanya dari para tetangga.

Jeremy berusaha terbiasa, apalagi dengan perilaku sang Ibu tiri. Tidak, dia tak jahat. Dia sangat baik bahkan menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri. Wanita itu sudah menjaganya sejak umur tiga tahun, tentu saja dia mengerti segala hal tentangnya.

Cuma, dia agak keluh setiap memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan ibu.

Namun kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu tak berlangsung lama. Ayahnya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat pembunuhan dalam pencopetan. Dan ibu tirinya menyusul sebulan setelahnya karena penyakit mematikan.

Dan karena semenjak kecil Ayahnya masih peduli akan pendidikan, sang Raja meminta tolong pada Dennis, sahabatnya untuk mengajarkan Jeremy tentang pengetahuan sosial dan pelajaran lainnya. Jadi sewaktu ia tak punya orang tua lagi pun, ia diangkat sebagai anak olej Dennis.

Soal Jordan, dia adalah pelatih pedang di negara Herlos. Ia telah berlatih bertarung dengan pria ini selama lima tahun.

Awalnya susah mendapat persetujuan dari pria ini. Dennis bahkan yang seorang teman lamanya pun gagal membujuknya. Tapi setelah mendengar tekadnya yang ingin menjadi pelayan kerajaan dan bertemu kembali dengan adiknya, Keremy pun diterima.

Sekarang Jeremy berusia tujuh belas tahun. Umur yang sudah pantas dan cocok untuk melamar sebagai pelayan kerajaan. Hanya saja—

"Dia tak bisa masuk seenaknya. Kita butuh ijin dan lebih pentingnya lagi, apa ada lowongan pekerjaan bagi orang luar kerajaan? Kau ingat kita tinggal di mana? Kerajaan Herlos!"

Pernyataan Jordan yang keras itu benar adanya. Mereka tinggal di kerajaan Herlos, kerajaan tetangga Istana Aldous. Sangat susah untuk mengetahui perkembangan tempat tinggalnya itu.

"Dennis! Jordan! Kalian takkan percaya ini?!" Seseorang yang sebenarnya diharapkan Jeremy datang bagaikan atletik lari.

Spencer berhenti di tengah jalan, terengah menekan lambungnya. "Berita hebat! Heboh! Jeremy! Adikmu jadi Raja baru di Aldous!"

"Apa?!"

Botol yang diremas Jeremy jatuh seketika.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ratu meninggal pagi ini. Para penasihat mau tak mau ribut, bahkan beberapa berdebat hebat karena memilih penerusnya. Dan dalam sisilah kerajaan, sang Ratu memiliki dua anak yang sejauh ini diketahui mereka. Namun karena kau sudah dianggap meninggal, dengan terpaksa mereka memilih Nathan sebagai Raja."

"Tunggu dulu, terpaksa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini, jadi yang kudengar dari para pelayan istana, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dalam arti, memerintah kerajaan. Sebagian mengatakan dia menjadi manja. Ehm, kau tahu maksudku."

"Tapi ini kesempatan bagus bagimu, Jeremy."

"Bagus apanya? Mengkudeta tahta dengan bilang akulah sang anak pertama?"

"Cih, dengarkan aku. Gerbang kerajaan akan terbuka lebar saat perayaan penobatan. Semua orang diperbolehkan masuk. Mengerti?"

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskannya, Jordan."

"Sama-sama, Dennis."

"Oke, begini rencananya. Besok aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Cari pakaian yang cocok, jangan terlalu mencolok. Lalu pakai jubah, kau bisa membuka jubahnya saat kau sudah masuk."

"Terima kasih, Spencer. Kau memang pelayanku yang setia."

"Dalam kamusku, aku sudah berjanji akan melayani Pangeran yang terbuang. Tak perlu berterima kasih."

"Hoi! Katamu setia, tapi kenapa bilang Pangeran Terbuang?"

Keempatnya tertawa lebar.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di kota dibawah pemerintahan kerajaan Aldous, mulut Jeremy mendesis.

"Sepi ya."

Spencer menghantam kepalanya menggunakan tangan. "Kalau ramai, yang ada kita harus desak-desakan. Tapi tenang saja, di bawah istana ramainya minta ampun. Makanya aku susah keluar menjemputmu."

"Maaf merepotkan." Jeremy melepas tudungnya, merasa gerah. Surai-surainya yang basah akan keringat ia acak hingga kering.

Spencer tertawa geli. "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku setia pada Yang Mulia si Pangeran Terbuang."

Jeremy meninju bahunya, lantas tertawa.

Tak terasa mereka tiba di gerbang istana. Banyak sekali warga yang berdesak-desakan untuk menyambut penguasa baru. Spencer terpaksa menarik Jeremy ke jalan rahasia, lorong bawah tanah yang berhasil ia gali bersama temannya, Aiden.

"Huft, hampir saja kita ketahuan." Hela napas Spencer, menutup pintu di lantai gudang sesaat Jeremy keluar.

"Kau sudah ketahuan, Spencer." Geraman seseorang menyentakkan keduanya.

Lelaki itu berbalik, menatap pintu bawah tanah yang terbuka lebar. "Aiden!"

"Kau membawa siapa? Penyusup? Kau menolong seorang penyusup ya?!" Omel Aiden, menghentakkan kaki mendekati temannya.

Spencer kelabakan. "B-Bukan! Dia—"

"_Hello_, Aiden. Lama tak berjumpa." Jeremy menyela ucapan pelayan setianya, melepas jubahnya dan memberi salam layaknya pengawal pribadi. "Aku Jeremy Aldous. Mohon bimbingannya."

"Je...remy?" Aiden memiringkan kepala, berpikir keras. Lantas memekik, "PANGERAN JEREMY?"

Sigap, Spencer menggeplak kepala temannya. "Jangan berteriak, bodoh! Kalau ada yang tahu, kita berada dalam masalah!"

Aiden meringis, mengibas debu yang lalu lalang. "Pangeran, kau masih hidup? Kata Ratu kau sudah meninggal!"

"Fitnah. Ratu bahkan berbohong soal kematian Raja untuk menutupi perceraian mereka." Decak Spencer.

Alhasil, selama diperjalanan Jeremy tidak punya banyak kesempatan berbicara. Spencer dengan sukarela menjelaskan seluruh rencana pada sahabatnya—atau lebih tepatnya dituntut langsung oleh Aiden.

"Pangeran, kau bisa melewati _hall_ diujung lorong ini. Setelah penobatan, Pangeran Nathan akan turun ke sini untuk pergi ke kamarnya." Jelas Aiden ditengah lorong.

Jeremy terkekeh garing. "Aku tahu kebiasaan adikku, Aiden. Dan aku masih hapal betul setiap sudut rumah ini."

Spencer menyikut Aiden sambil tertawa hina.

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Jeremy menoleh sedikit setelah beberapa langkah berjalan.

"Mulai sekarang, terbiasalah memanggilku Jeremy. Aku bukan atasan kalian lagi."

.

.

.

"... Dan demi kesejahteraan rakyat, saya akan berjuang sebaik mungkin. Menghindari peperangan dan memperluas antar kerajaan ini. Salam dari Raja baru kalian, Nathan Aldous."

Keriuhan para penduduk sangat keras berkumandang—Jeremy bisa mendengarnya meskipun di lorong terdalam istana. Namun dengan langkah mantapnya, ia terus berjalan, terkadang berputar untuk sekedar berkeliling karena pidato Nathan lumayan panjang juga.

Di _hall_ istana, ketukan sepatu mahal menggema. Jeremy mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Sialan si kakek tua itu. Buat apa bikin pidato panjang-panjang kalau intinya cuma 'Aku akan menjadi Raja baru kalian'? Ah, nyebelin!" Dumelnya, mengacak surai jengkel.

"Sebagai Raja, tata krama memang diperlukan, Yang Mulia."

Nathan mendongak, sejurus menatap pemuda itu. "Siapa kau berani-beraninya membantahku?" Sahutnya dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"Maaf akan kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia." Jeremy melangkah maju, keluar dari lorong dan langsung menbungkuk hormat, dengan tangan kanan di dada kiri. "Saya hanya menyatakan pendapat."

Seketika jantung Nathan berdetak cepat. Suara baritone yang berat ini entah kenapa begitu ia rindukan. Tidak, ini mungkin ilusinya saja.

"Siapa kau, wahai rakyat jelata?" Nathan terkejut. Tenggorokkannya tercekat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apa dia gugup? Tidak mungkin!

Jeremy turun berlutut di atas lutut kanannya, masih memejamkan mata penuh khidnat. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Jeremy. Saya pengawal serta pelayan baru pribadi anda."

'Jeremy?' Nathan merasa darahnya berhenti mengalir.

"Jeremy? Apa nama panjangmu?" Suaranya kian tercekat, termakan perasaan pengharapan yang begitu membuncah.

Tanpa berani mendongak, Jeremy menjawab, "Aldous. Jeremy Aldous, Yang Mulia."

Air mata haru menetes ke pipi tirusnya. "Kau... Kau saudaraku? Jeremy yang itu?"

"Benar sekali, Yang Mulia."

Nathan menyeka air matanya, berlari kencang dan memeluk Jeremy tanpa aba-aba.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Jeremy! Aku merindukanmu! Jeremy!" Nathan histeris di dada bidang Jeremy, tersedu-sedu bagaikan anak kecil.

Pengawal itu tentu saja bingung mau melakukan apa. Di satu sisi, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah kalau ada orang lain yang mengaku dengan nama Jeremy Aldous, adiknya akan meluncur memeluk begini sambil menangis?

"Nathan, tenanglah. Aku di sini." Hiburnya, mengelus surai madu si Raja belia.

Nathan menggeleng, histeris. "Jeremy, kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Aku merindukanmu! Aku takut saat kau tidak ada. Aku... Aku disiksa Ibu. Dia menyiksaku agar terus belajar! Aku tidak suka! Jeremy, aku merindukanmu!"

Racauan tidak jelas Nathan setidaknya bisa Jeremy pahami separuh. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Merindukannya. Sangat.

Jeremy balas mendekapnya, menekan kepala Nathan agar jarak diantara mereka menipis. "Aku juga, Nathan. Aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu padamu." Pada akhirnya pun, Jeremy tak bisa menahan isakannya.

Matahari semakin meninggi, menandakan siang akan berganti sore sebentar lagi. Karena lelah menangis, kini Nathan berjuang agar tak tidur dalam dekapan hangat sang kakak. Ia mendongak, tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan kita."

Jeremy balas tersenyum lembut, menepuk pucuk kepala Nathan.

"Yah, tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita."

Tiba-tiba lonceng gereja berdentang. Ini sebenarnya diperuntukkan sebagai ucapan selamat untuk Nathan namun bagi Nathan sendiri, ini untuk memberkati mereka berdua. Memberkati kelahiran baru anak kembar Aldous yang kembaki bertemu.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun bergulir bagaikan putaran halaman buku dongeng. Kedua anak kembar itu kini telah menginjak umur dewasa.

Jeremy dan Nathan sepakat menutupi identitas Jeremy yang sebenarnya, begitu pula dengan Spencer dan Aiden—mereka adalah pelayan yang setia pada mereka, sekaligus teman kecil mereka.

Namun, alih-alih kerajaan Aldous semakin makmur dan mensejahterakan rakyat, masyarakat kota justru setiap harinya diramaikan oleh perampokan dan pencurian.

Hidup mereka dilanda kemiskinan. Di sana-sini para prajurit tanpa henti berdatangan meminta pajak yang tinggi. Bahkan beberala sampai menyiksa mereka sebagai ancaman.

Tak sedikit rakyat yang mengutuk Nathan sebagai Raja baru. Mereka kadang juga berdemo yang sama sekali tak berarti bagi mata keluarga Kerajaan. Desas-desus kudeta pun terdengar yang selalu berhasil ditungkas oleh Jeremy langsung tanpa kematian sedikitpun.

Ia hanya menghukum mereka dengan perkataan, tanpa melukai atau menghina. Jeremy Aldous masih terlalu polos akan pembunuhan meski sudah diajari Jordan sekalipun.

Dalam istana, di ruang pakaian,

"Lihat, Jeremy. Baju ini bagus sekali ya. Mungkin aku akan memakainya untuk pesta dansa besok malam." Nathan berputar menatap bayangannya di cermin. Balutan baju bersutra terbaik dan tentunya mahal melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

Itu hasil pajak, Jeremy tahu itu. Bahkan baju yang kini dipakainya berbahan bagus untuk ukuran seorang pengawal pribadi.

"Anda seharusnya memakai yang lebih sederhana, Yang Mulia." Ujarnya sopan.

"Sederhana? Aku tak mau dipandang murahan saat pesta berlangsung." Jawab Nathan lugas. "Kau sendiri harusnya bersyukur kuberikan baju sebagus itu."

"Yang sederhana pun, saya juga tak masalah." Balas Jeremy tenang tanpa takut.

Nathan berkacak pinggang. "Jeremy..."

"Baik, baik." Jeremy tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia hanya seorang pengawal yang tak mungkin melawan sang penguasa kerajaan, itu kodratnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Saya ingin berkunjung ke negari Herlos sebagai pemeriksaan." Jeremy berbalik, menuju pintu.

"Tunggu dulu,"

Jeremy terhenti, menegok pada adiknya yang menatap keluar jendela.

"Tolonglah, Jeremy. Berhenti memanggilku Yang Mulia. Kita saudara, kan?" Lirih Nathan sedih.

"Maaf, Nathan. Aku sudah terbiasa." Itulah jawaban jujur yang ia berikan sebelum menarik pintu.

Faktanya, Jeremy memang sudah terlatih memanggil nama Yang Mulia sejak masih kecil.

.

.

.

"Ini, Jeremy. Sekarang kau semakin tampan saja ya?"

"Ah, nenek bisa saja. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya, nek. Aku pergi dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati ya. Lain kali berkunjung lagi."

Tangan Jeremy tetap melambai sampai dibelokkan, ia menelusuri jalan menuju taman air mancur negari Herlos dengan mulut penuh roti dari toko nenek tadi.

"Ehm, apa aku harus mengunjungi Sir Jordan ya? Atau ke Dennis dulu?" Ia bergumam, namun tiba-tiba angin kencang menerbangkan topinya.

Benda itu terus melayang ke seberang kolam air mancur. Tak mau barang yang ia beli hilang sia-sia, Jeremy memutuskan untuk berlari.

Tetapi ia terpaksa terpaku di tempat kala melihat seorang gadis yang menggenggam topinya.

"Cantik sekali." Puji Jeremy tanpa sadar.

Mata hitamnya membesar lucu menatap objek yang digenggamnya, rambut hitam senadanya terbang mengikuti arah angin, seolah ingin gadis itu menunjukkan wajah cantiknya.

Jeremy merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang, berdentum-dentum tak seirama. Apakah ini yang dimaksud Dennis dengan jatuh cinta?

"Vinnia, topi siapa yang kau pegang itu?" Dari kejauhan, suara bass terdengar. Gadis itu berbalik memunggungi Jeremy dan Jeremy menggeser tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Marcus?" Gumaman Jeremy menyatu dengan panggilan gadis itu. Dan seakan ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, manik pria bernama Marcus itu justru tertuju padanya.

"Jeremy?" Ucapnya tak percaya. "Astaga, Jeremy! Sudah lama sekali aku ttak melihatmu!" Pekiknya gembira.

Senyum Jeremy merekah, bergegas menghampiri Marcus Herlos yang merupakan sang Pangeran negeri ini.

"Marcus! Sejak kau dikunci dalam istana, tak kusangka bisa melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Marcus dan Jeremy adalah teman dekat. Mereka belajar berpedang bersama dengan Sir Jordan untuk beberapa waktu.

Marcus Herlos mendekapnya, menepuk punggungnya lalu menjauhkan diri, "Sepertinya kau sudah pindah dari sini ya. Mengembara, kalau tidak salah? Dennis bilang begitu padaku kemarin."

Dennis berbohong agar tak terjadi keributan. Jeremy segera memainkan sandiwaranya. "Tentu saja pindah. Bukan pengembara namanya kalau menetap di sini." Guraunya garing.

"_Excuse me_, apa ini punyamu?" Suara milik gadis itu mengalun bagaikan melodi yang indah, Jeremy terpana karenanya.

"Punyamu? Seleramu tak berubah ya." Tawa Marcus mengacaukan segalanya.

Jeremy berdeham, menerima uluran topi tersebut. "Terima kasih. Ini memang punyaku."

"Oh ya, perkenalkan," Marcus memeluk pinggang gadis itu tiba-tiba lalu nyengir-nyengir bodoh. "Ini Vinnia, Putri dari kerajaan Aether. Manis 'kan?"

Sejenak, Jeremy mendengar retakan hatinya saat Vinnia tersipu malu. "Kau benar, dia manis."

Marcus menyeringai. "Dennis dan Jordan pindah ke kerajaan Aether setahun yang lalu. Aku memberitahunya karena kupikir kau mau mengunjungi mereka."

"Benarkah?" Jeremy memaksakan diri untuk terkejut. "Ah, sial. Tiga tahun waktu yang lama untuk dilupakan dari komunikasi mereka."

"Bodoh, kau saja tinggalnya tidak jelas, bagaimana mau mengirim surat?"

Ketiganha tertawa bersama. Jeremy lantas berbalik, tak ingin lama-lama berdiam diri.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Masih ada tempat yang harus kukunjungi."

Marcus melambai, Vinnia ikut bersamanya. Tersenyum tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jeremy."

.

.

.

Malam ini, pesta dansa akan dilaksakan di _hall_ Istana Kerajaan Herlos. Dari sore, kereta Yang Mulia Nathan Aldous sudah bergerak agar sampai tepat waktu.

Ditemani Jeremy, ia memasuki Istana. Wangi _wine_ serta kue yang kental memenuhi udara Istana. Pandangan beberapa petinggi negara tertuju padanya ketika melangkah melewati kerumunan.

"Bukankah itu Raja Kerajaan Aldous?"

"Yang Mulia Nathan? Kudengar dia dinobatkan sebagai raja diusia yang sangat belia."

"Kau benar. Kudengar warganya dilanda kemiskinan. Yang benar saja. Diusianya, dia belum pantas dijadikan pemimpin."

"Aku setuju."

Rasa-rasanya Jeremy ingin menebas siapapun yang berani menghina adiknya, walau harus jujur, ia pun ingin menebas kepala adiknya yang serakah juga sombong itu.

"Selamat malam, Marcus Herlos."

Pria tinggi itu menoleh, dan tercengang akan kedatangan seseorang. Bukan karena Nathan, namun karena Jeremy.

Oh sialnya, Jeremy lupa kalau Marcus lah adalah pelaksana pesta ini.

Marcus berdehem, balas menyapa dengan gaya hormat bangsawan. "Selamat malam, Nathan Aldous. Senang melihatmu bisa hadir malam ini."

"Marcus!"

Sama seperti halnya Jeremy, Nathan terpaku oleh kedatangan Vinnia yang bagaikan bidadari. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya sangat menawan.

"Marcus, kau meninggalkanku lagi." Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya manja. Marcus meminta maaf.

Nathan tersadar dari lamunannya dan membungkuk salam. "Putri, bersediakah kau menari denganku?"

Jeremy maupun Marcus tak menyangka Nathan akan seagresif itu. Vinnia mencuri pandang pada Marcus, meminta persetujuan.

Pria itu menelengkan kepala, mengijinkannya. Setelah itu, di bawah tangga Istana, Jeremy dan Marcus berdiri bersebelahan menonton mereka.

"Jeremy, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Kubayar sekarang bisa?"

Penjelasan panjang lebar Jeremy membutuhkan waktu selama Nathan dan Vinnia untuk saling berkenalan. Marcus yang awalnya menuduh dirinya membual kini percaya karena suatu kepingan kenangan.

"Kau tahu, sewaktu kita masih kecil, kita bertiga pernah main bersama. Kurasa sebagai anak kesepian, kau mengingat jelas kenangan itu."

Marcus meninjunya bahunya, sedikit keras. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tak bilang dari dulu?"

Jeremy meringis. "_Sorry_, kupikir kau ingat dan berlagak tidak tahu."

"Bodoh! Pantas saja aku pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat!"

"Aish, sebenarnya kau anak kesepian 'kan? Harusnya bisa langsung mengenalku 'kan?"

"Bodoh, statusku membuatku terpaksa menatap ribuan anak di desa dan kerajaan lain. Susah sekali membedakannya terutama karena kita bertemu lagi tiga tahun setelahnya di rumah Sir Jordan."

Percakapan mereka pun terhenti akibat tepuk tangan meriah merajalela setelah lagu berhenti mengalun. Vinnia kembali menghampirinya bersama Nathan di belakang.

"Marcus, sudah waktunya!" Ujarnya antusias, memeluk lengan Marcus mesra.

Baik Jeremy maupun pria lain memalingkan wajah, kecuali Nathan yang mematung terluka. Oh, tidakkah ia tahu gadis itu sudah ada yang memiliki?

Marcus tersenyum, menuntun Vinnia naik ke tengah tumpukan anak tangga.

"Para hadirin sekalian, dengan resmi saya, Marcus Herlos mengumumkan bahwa saya dan Vinnia Aether dari Kerajaan Aether telah bertunangan malam ini."

Nathan merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

.

.

.

"Menu makan malam hari ini Beef Bourguignon. Selamat menikmati, Yang Mulia."

Selama setengah mwnit Nathan Aldous tak mengangkat kepalanya meskipun steak itu telah dihidangkan di depannya.

Jeremy kebingunan. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang mendengar, ia menunduk dan bertanya, "Nathan, ada apa? Kau belum makan selama tiga hari. Ayolah, makan sedikit saja."

"Jeremy..." Ia melirih, mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bunuh Marcus."

"Eh?"

"Marcus... Bunuh dia." Isak Nathan tak tertahan lagi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangkupan tangan.

Jeremy punya firasat buruk. "Kenapa? Pangeran Marcus 'kan tak berbuat salah."

"Tapi dia merebut Vinnia dariku!" Nathan berdiri, mendorong semua peralatan makan dari meja makan hingga suara pecahan kaca mengundang semua perhatian pelayan.

"Kau harus melakukannya! Harus, Jeremy! Harus!"

Selusin pelayan menyaksikan kejadian itu. Jeremy menahan amarahnya, menggerakkan tangan mengusir. "Kalian semua, tinggalkan ruangan ini!"

Pelayan terakhir secara berat hari menutup pintu ruang makan. Jeremy Aldous menggeram, menoleh kasar pada adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kau dirasuki jin apa sampai memerintah begitu hah?"

Mata Nathan menatap sejurus padanya, berkilat marah. "Aku menyukai Vinnia tapi Marcus merebutnya! Apa salahku?"

"Otakmu yang tidak waras itu! Cih, Nathan, sadarlah. Vinnia memang sudah lebih dulu menjadi milik Marcus." Jeremy mengurangi intonasinya, melembutkan suaranya menjadi memohon.

Nathan berdecak. Matanya melotot saat berkilah. "Tidak! Dia bertemu denganku lebih dulu! Aku bahkan sudah bertemunya saat menghadiri pertemuan antar kerajaan saat kau tidak ada!"

"Jangan bohong padaku!"

"Aku tak bohong! Dia bahkan bilang padaku jika dia baru bertemu dengan Marcus empat tahun yang lalu. Berarti dia mendahuluiku!"

"Astaga, Nathan. Pakai logikamu. Kalian sesama anak kerajaan tak mungkin menghindari pertemuan. Yang dimaksud Vinnia mungkin saja perkenalan resmi mereka. Tolong pakai akal sehatmu."

"Jeremy, kau sebenarnya dipihak siapa hah?!"

Bentakan Nathan menyadarkannya dari kegelapan amarah.

"Kau pelayanku, pengawalku dan kakak kembarku! Tapi kenapa kau lebih membela Marcus yang notabene bukan siapa-siapamu daripada adikmu ini hah?!"

Tidak. Sepertinya Nathan Aldous lah yang gelap mata. Sarat kebencian terpancar jelas di matanya. Mengombang-ambing perasaan Jeremy dalam pilihan yang berat.

Jeremy Aldous akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Berlutut, ia menghormat dan mengucapkan sumpah,

"Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku, Yang Mulia Raja."

.

.

.

Marcus bersiul bosan, memutari kolam air mancur kesekian kalinya.

"Kemana dia?" Decaknya sebal.

"Marcus!" Jeremy melambai di kejauhan. "Maaf, aku telambat."

"Cih, maaf saja tak cukup. Untuk apa kau memintaku bertemu malam-malam begini?" Marcus berkacak pinggang.

Jeremy tertawa. "Begini... Sebenarnya..."

Trang!

Jeremy dan Marcus sama-sama terkejut. Serangan berupa hunusan belati oleh Jeremy ternyata dapat ditangkis Marcus begitu cepat.

Marcus mundur, berposisi siap siaga dengan pedang kesayangannya. "Apa maksudnya ini, Jeremy? Kau menyerangku!?"

Jeremy pun melakukan hal yang sama, menekuk lututnya sedikit dan meletakkan tangannya yang mengganggam pisau di depan wajah. "Iya, aku mau membunuhmu."

"Kenapa?" Satu pertanyaan terlontar.

Jeremy mendecih, melesat menyerang laki-laki itu berkali-kali. Desingan benda tajam dan percikan api mengisi keheningan malam. Teriakan dan seruan tak luput dari perkelahian itu.

"Apa alasannya, Jeremy? Apa?" Marcus menggeram, mengemis penjelasan selagi menahan serangan Jeremy yang begitu cepat dan lihai tanpa cacat, meskipun cuma menggunakan belati.

Jeremy menolak untuk menjawab, terus melancarkan serangan disertai perencanaan yang matang. Berlatih bersama sekian tahun rupanya cukup membantunya dalam menemukan titik kelemahan—yang sepertinya Marcus tak tutup-tutupi sama sekali.

Marcus seorang manusia biasa, makanya menggunakan kesempatan yang kecil, ia menarik kerah Jeremy tinggi-tinggi. "Sadarlah, Jeremy! Apa salahku sampai kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Maaf." Jeremy menunduk, menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Marcus. Tapi Marcus tak bisa menerimanya. Apa-apaan maaf itu? Apa yang perlu dimintai maaf kalau lelaki itu sendiri tak berbuat salah?

"Jeremy!"

"Maafkan aku!"

Sepasang bola mata Marcus mendadak melebar, dorongan dari dalam perut membuatnya memuntahkan seliter darah. Ia merunduk, menatap sebilah pisau yang menikam perutnya.

"Tapi... Kenapa?" Dia melirih, kecewa. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat datang bersama kantuk. Meski begitu, ia masih ingin percaya bahwa ini sebuah mimpi. Ia tetap tak menyangka sahabatnya itu berani menikamnya begini.

"Kenapa, Jeremy? Kenapa?"

Jeremy memeluk tubuh tak berdaya Marcus, mencegahnya agar tak jatuh secara menyedihkan. Tanpa sengaja, erangan fruatasinya terdengar. Ia menekan kepala Marcus keras-keras ke bahunya, tak mau lelaki itu melihatnya menitihkan air mata.

"Maaf, Marcus. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menurutinya. Dia raja dan aku pengawal. Dan permintaannya mutlak bagiku."

Marcus tercenung sesaat, kemudian meremas pakaian Jeremy. "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Sungguh. Jangan meminta maaf. Setelah semua, kau memang harus melakukannya. Ini impianmu sejak kecil. Menemui adikmu dan melayaninya. Aku... Bisa mengerti."

"Marcus! Marcus!" Jeremy berteriak panik kala suara bassnya melemah.

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik ya."

Marcus menutup matanya dengan senyuman. Jeremy menggeleng horor. Tak seharusnya begini 'kan? Iya 'kan?

"Marcus... Marcus... Tidak... Aku tak membunuhnya... TIDAAAAK!"

.

.

.

"Hari ini Brioche untuk sarapan. Silahkan dinikmati." Jeremy berbicara, menghidangkan roti lembut khas Perancis lewat wajah tertekuk.

Berbeda dengan Nathan, wajahnya berseri-seri saat meneguk teh Calre. "Teh kali ini enak sekali. Buatkan lagi untuk siang nanti."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Jeremy membungkuk dan berdiri di sampingnya, menunggu.

Suasana hatinya sangat buruk setelah mencampakkan Marcus semalam. Tanpa penguburan yang layak, dia menyandarkan pria itu pada beton kolam air mancur. Sepulangnya, saat melapor, ia harus tersakiti dengan kegembiraan di wajah Nathan.

Dia persis seperti anak kecil, polos tanpa tahu karma. Sebenarnya apa yang diajarkan ibunya selama ini? Jeremy mengutuk dalam hati.

"Jeremy, kau harus mencobanya." Nathan menyodor sepotong roti.

"Tidak usah, Yang Mulia. Saya bisa makan yang lain."

"Jeremy!" Nathan mengejutkannya dengan pekikkan. Berdiri menggebrak meja. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu saat kita berdua!"

"Ini antisipasi, Nathan." Jeremy membantah lemah. "Di taman, siapapun bisa mendengar kita. Bahkan pelayan suka lewat 'kan."

Nathan mengembungkan pipi sebal dan kembali duduk. "Yah, terserah saja. Tapi kau harus mencobanya." Lalu menyodorkan lagi potongan roti tersebut.

Jeremy menerima dengan lemas. Mengunyahnya lambat-lambat bagaikan nenek-nenek yang sudah tak punya gigi. Tentu saja ini mengundang sebal dari Nathan.

"Jeremy, bersemangatlah!" Nathan menepuk kecil pipi tembam Jeremy, menangkupnya diakhir. "Kalau kakakku lemas, mana mungkin aku bisa bersemangat? Jadi Jeremy, kau dulu yang harus bersemangat! Ini seperti bukan dirimu!"

Senyum lebar terukir di wajah mungil tersebut. Jeremy mau tak mau ikut menarik sudut bibirnya.

'Benar. Melihatnya tertawa saja sudah cukup untukku.'

.

.

.

Sir Jordan dan Dennis berkunjung ke kota Herlos. Sambil bercakap-cakap soal masa lalu, mereka kesini juga dalam misi melindungi sang Putri, Vinnia yang ingin menemui Marcus tanpa arak-arak dayang Istana.

"Itu menarik perhatian. Aku tak suka." Begitu jawaban Vinnia saat ditawarkan naik kereta. Ibunya memang menanamkan ajaran yang baik untuknya. Tak salah jika di negaranya sendiri pun ia diagungkan.

"Tunggu, Jordan, kau lihat itu?" Dennis si peramal menyikut dada temannya keras-keras.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Jordan keheranan. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong menghampiri tepi kolam, Vinnia pun menjadi orang pertama yang mematung di sana.

"Ayo, kita kesana!" Dennis berlari meninggalkan Jordan, menarik mundur bahu Vinnia pelan lalu merunduk, melihat objek tontonan masyarakat.

Matanya kosong seketika.

"Ada ap—" Jordan pun sama. Terpaku di tempat.

Vinnia jatuh berlutut, menatap horor mayat biru di depannya. "Marcus... Marcus..."

Dennis buru-buru memeluk Vinnia, menariknya bangkit. "Tuan Putri, ayo kita pergi." Ujarnya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Aku ingin menyentuhnya! Dennis, lepaskan aku!" Ronta Vinnia mati-matian.

Jordan merasakan darahnya mendidih. Ia berbalik, berteriak lantang, "Siapa yang berani membunuh Pangeran negeri ini?! Katakan! Mengakulah sebelum kubunuh kalian satu per satu."

"Jordan, jangan berlebihan!" Sahut Dennis, masih berjuang menarik Vinnia menjauh.

Namun kekuatannya yang nyaris melemah drastis melihat kematian muridnya berhasil Vinnia patahkan. Ia meloloskan diri, bersimpuh memeluk kepala Marcus erat.

"Marcus... Marcus... Marcus!" Isak pilu Vinnia membuat orang-orang memalingkan wajah, ikut merasakan kepedihan yang sama.

Kalau mendengar ini, Raja maupun Ratu akan marah besar. Yang sudah berkumpul di sini pun sudah merasakan kebencian yang melimpah.

Siapa yang berani membunuh Pangeran kesayangan mereka?!

"Siapapun... Siapapun..." Vinnia terisak hebat. "Kumohon, siapapun, balaskan dendam ini. Kumohon... Hancurkan... Bunuh... Musnahkan orang yang berani melakukan ini padanya..."

Jordan dan Dennis saling melempar pandangan sedih, kemudian berlutut diikuti beberapa khayalak penonton.

"Dengan senang hati kami akan melaksanakannya."

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah itu, Jeremy terus memainkan perannya dalam bayang-bayang penyesalan. Spencer pun tak merasa curiga. Ia memberitahu Jeremy dan mengajaknya melayat, pria itu menyetujuinya.

Dan jujur saja, bersandiwara membuatnya mulas. Di depan Sir Jordan dan Dennis dia cuma bisa berdiam diri, berdalih ini membuatnya stress berat karena kehilangan sahabat pertamanya.

Untung Jordan dan Dennis percaya. Tapi untuk hari ini, semuanya akan kandas ditelan lautan dendam.

Siang ini, tepat setelah makan siang berakhir, Spencer Kiltres berlari mendorong pintu ruang makan.

"Yang Mulia, ini gawat!" Teriaknya lantang. Entah kenapa engahan napas Spencer sudah lama sekali tak terdengar.

Nathan membanting cangkirnya. "Ada apa ini? Sopan sedikit pada Rajamu!"

"Maaf jika saya lancang, Yang Mulia. Tapi ini gawat. Para penduduk datang kesini dan seseorang berbaju zirah memimpin mereka."

"Lantas?"

"Orang itu bilang akan mengkudeta kerajaan!"

"Apa?!"

Bahkan Jeremy yang tenangpun tercengang.

.

.

.

"Menurut kabar yang saya dapat, saksi mata mengatakan pengawal pribadi Yang Mulia lah yang membunuh Pangeran Marcus. Mantan prajurit dari negara kita juga turut menjadi pemimpin kemarahan rakyat akan pemerintahan keji anda, Yang Mulia."

Isi laporan Spencer terus terngiang dalam benak.

Nathan Herlos menyentuh kaca, menatap sedih lautan manusia di luar jendela. Para penjaga yang dikerahkan untuk melawan sebagian telah tewas dihabisi rakyat.

Pria berzirah merah pekat terus berseru, memimpin para pengkhianat dengan taktik dan perintah yang hebat. Riuh seruan sumpah serapah dapat sedikit terdengar olehnya.

"Keluar... Kami akan menghakimimu... Matilah kau..." Nathan tanpa sadar mengulangnya.

Jeremy berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Nathan,"

Pria bertubuh pendek itu berbalik, terkesiap. "Jeremy! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ia menghampirinya dengan hentakan kaki. "Lepaskan baju itu!"

Jeremy menghiraukannya, meneliti keseluruhan pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Ini baju ayah. Aiden yang menemukannya. Ternyata ukurannya pas."

"Kakak! Lepaskan! Kau mau apa dengan baju itu?" Nathan panik, menarik-narik balutan baju kerajaan yang tampak sangat mewah tersebut namun juga sedikit lusuh tersebut.

Jeremy tersenyum miring. "Buat apa? Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu."

Nathan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak mau! Lepaskan! Jangan berbuat sejauh itu! Kumohon! Aku sudah sadar kesalahanku jadi jangan—"

Sebuah jubah lusu berkibar, menyelimuti tubuhnya. Nathan terpana saat Jeremy menghapus air matanya lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ini kupinjamkan pakaianku. Pakai dan cepat kabur dari sini. Tenang saja, setelah semua, kita anak kembar. Tak ada yang akan mengetahuinya."

"Jeremy..." Nathan terisak, hendak memprotes akan tetapi pria itu mengelus rambutnya, menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Kalau kau adalah iblis, maka aku juga. Darah iblis sama-sama mengalir dalam tubuh kita."

Tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan lainnya, ia berjalan melewati Nathan, mendekati pintu _hall_ yang sebentar lagi akan diserbu oleh para revolusioner.

Nathan memandang punggungnya. Sosok itu selalu perkasa, selalu terlihat keren dan kakaknya adalah idolanya sejak kecil. Ia memalingkan wajah, masih diam di tempat.

Yah, dia harus tinggal. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

"Yang Mulia," Seseorang berbisik, disusul tarikan di tangannya. Nathan terkejut menyadari dirinya ditarik Aiden. Di sampingnya ada Spencer yang berlari terburu-buru.

"Aiden, Spencer! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Ini perintah!"

"Maaf, Pangeran. Kini perintah yang paling mutlak adalah perintah sang Raja, Yang Mulia Jeremy Aldous."

"Jangan main-main. Tinggalkan aku! Jeremy! Tolong aku!"

'Aku sedang menolongmu, Nathan.'

Jeremy memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, memerangi air mata yang hendak jatuh. Tidak, tidak. Dia tak boleh lemah dihadapan revolusioner. Dia harus angkuh selayaknya adiknya.

'Tegakkan kepalamu, Jeremy. Bertingkahlah seperti Raja.'

Brak! Pintu _hall_ tiba-tiba terdobrak keras. Sisinya yang menghantam pintu bagaikan genderang akhir sebuah permainan.

"Menyerahlah, Raja Nathan! Kau sudah terkepung! Serahkan nyawamu secara baik-baik sebelum—"

Hunusan pedang itu sempat menurun tiga senti dengan pandangan terbelalak.

"Kau..."

"_Hello_, Sir Jordan. _How are you_?"

Jeremy tersenyum hingga membentuk eye smile kemudian menarik kelopak matanya, memberikan tatapan tajam seolah sedang berperang.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu, Jeremy ditahan dalam ruang bawah tanah dengan fasilitas seadanya. Kasur ranjang yang keras, dan jendela ventilasi yang berjeruji.

Helaan napas lelah meluncur keluar. Letih menunggu hasil rapat para hakim. "Apa susahnya membuat keputusan hukum mati?"

"Karena kau adalah teman Marcus, Sir Jeremy."

Melodi itu, Jeremy mengenalnya sebagai suara Tuan Putri Vinnia dari Kerajaan Aether. Gadis bersurai hitam itu berdiri anggun di sisi lain jeruji. Tatapannya datar tanpa emosi.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Jeremy? Kenapa kau melindungi kejahatan majikanmu? Kemana akal sehatmu sebagai pengawal berlatar keadilan?"

Dugaan sementara Jeremy, Vinnia masih mengira yang membunuh tunangannya adalah Nathan.

"Putri Vinnia, maafkan saya jika lancang, tapi sepertinya kau masih harus membuka buku lama dalam kerajaan ini." Jeremy membungkuk.

Vinnia berdecih, hendak berteriak kalau saja pukulan tiba-tiba Jordan—yang datang entah darimana—pada jeruji tak menggema.

"Putri Vinnia benar. Kemana akal sehatmu?! Kau membiarkan Nathan membunuh Marcus! Sebagai kakak, bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus menghentikannya!"

Vinnia tampak terkejut, menoleh pada Dennis yang bersandar pada sudut jeruji besi. "Kakak? Apa maksudnya ini, Sir Dennis?"

Sementara Dennis menjelaskan dengan tenang tanpa minat akibat jengkel, Jeremy membela diri dengan suara menggebu-gebu.

"Kau ingat apa alasanku hidup? Untuk bertemu Nathan! Dan setelah bertemu dengannya, aku harus melakukan tugasku sebagai kakaknya maupun pengawalnya. Melindunginya dan mengikuti perintahnya."

"Jadi maksudmu, ini perintahnya untuk bertukar tempat denganmu?" Geram Jordan.

"Tidak, ini memang salahku. Akulah pembunuh Marcus. Akulah yang menusukkan belati pada perutnya. Akulah pembunuhnya!"

"JEREMY!" Dennis meninju jeruji, terengah oleh amarah. "Aku tak pernah mendidikmu menjadi pembunuh jika tidak dalam keadaan terjepit!"

"Bagiku mengikuti permintaan dan keinginan menolak merupakan keadaan terjepit!" Kilah Jeremy.

"Sudahlah, Dennis. Lupakan saja." Jordan berujar jengah. "Dia sudah gila. Dia sudah menjadi iblis. Otaknya mungkin sudah dicuci oleh Raja Iblis itu."

Setelahnya, ketiga orang itu meninggalkannya dalam kesenyapan. Jeremy membuang muka, membuang semua kenangan agar tak ada penyesalan lainnya.

"Lagipula Marcus juga menyuruhku untuk melindunginya." Dumelnya sebal, menengadah pada langit di balik jendela berjeruji.

"Nathan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

Hari eksekusi telah ditentukan. Jam 3 sore. Vonis setimpal bagi rakyat pun sudah ditentukan, yaitu hukum pancung.

Guillotine telah disiapkan sejak tadi malam. Berdiri tegak di atas alun-alun dengan pisau _super_ runcing.

Jeremy Aldous, masih mengenakan baju Raja peninggalan ayahnya, digiring dengan tendangan, dirinya naik ke atas alun-alun.

Di sana sorak-sorai hujatan padanya dapatvterdengar jelas, bahkan sampai lemparan buah tomat yang tertuju langsung pada wajahnya.

Sir Jordan mengangkat tangannya. "Berhenti melakukan itu! Jangan membuang makanan untuk sampah ini."

Dennis yang berdiri sisi lain Guillotine memejamkan mata, mengetahui getar suara tak rela Jordan. Lantas dengan satu uluran tangan, ia memegangi Putri Vinnia yang melangkah naik.

Setelah Jordan mengunci tangan beserta kepala Jeremy dalam pasung, ia mundur dan mempersilahkan Putri Vinnia maju selangkah ke depan.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Yang Mulia Raja Nathan?"

Jeremy menengadah padanya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Meski tertutup sinar matahari, ia tahu wajah Vinnia memerah, berjuang memerangi air matanya dengan kerutan marah kepura-puraan.

"Saya rasa tidak ad—"

"Lepaskan! Spencer, Aiden, aku bersumpah akan mengutuk kalian berdua jika kalian tak segera melepaskanku!"

Tubuh Jeremy meremang, sayup-sayup di ujung gerombolan penonton, suara tenor membahana.

Nathan di sana, kembali meronta dengan tudung jubah yang membalut kepala. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, ia berhasil kabur dari kedua pelayannya, berlari menerobos penonton dan terhenti di pembatas.

"Jeremy..." Lirihnya.

Jeremy—yang sekarang dikenal Nathan oleh masyarakat—juga syok. Matanya terbelalak membaca gerakan bibir Nathan.

"Nathan, apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi." Ujar Jeremy tanpa suara.

Nathan menggeleng, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tidak mau. Jeremy, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Belum sempat menjawab, lonceng gereja berdentang sebanyak tiga kali. Tanda pengeksekusian.

Putri Vinnia berputar menghadap Jordan, menggigit bibirnya sejenak. "Sir Jordan, lakukan!"

Pria kekar itu memegang tali pisau Guillotine. "Atas nama Kerajaan Herlos, kami akan menghukummu!"

Nathan panik, mengcengkram kayu pembatas dan membusungkan tubuhnya. "Tidak, jangan!"

Jeremy menggerakkan bibir, tepat disaat-saat pisau Guillotine menjelang jatuh.

"Tersenyumlah, Nathan. Jika aku bisa kembali hidup, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Srat! Kepala itu menggelinding, tepat ke arahnya. Nathan mematung. Disisa hidup yang ada Jeremy menyunggingkan senyum. Seolah menunggu Nathan melakukan hal yang sama.

Nathan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendongak, menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

Tiga detik terakhir, Jeremy mengatakan, "Terima kasih."

Dunia Nathan serasa runtuh seketika kala pupil Jeremy menghilang, berganti putih sepenuhnya.

Nyawa kakaknya telah pergi.

"Jeremy..."

Nathan jatuh. Senyumnya meluntur. Yang ia tahu, cipratan darah kakaknya turut jatuh bersama air matanya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

**The End**

A/N:

Ha...ha... Hahaha... *Gak tahu mau ngmg apa gara2 terombang-ambing sm tontonan* Ekhem, well, saya ngerasa ini minim pendeskripsian. Mirip-mirip awal EYKM gak? *abaikan*

Dan saya akan bersuka rela memberikan Trivia yang tak dapat saya jelaskan langsung dalam cerita ini.

Trivia:

1\. Nathan adalah penguasa yang kejam, jadi sudah sewajarnya jika saat ada berita mau mengkudeta kerajaan, mereka setuju.

2\. Sosok Nathan selama memerintah tak pernah dilihat siapapun kecuali orang-orang istana, ini sebabnya saat pengeksekusian seluruh rakyat mengetahui Jeremy lah si Nathan.

3\. Buat yang mengetahui pihak Aldous lah yang membunuh Pangeran Marcus, ini karena merek melakukan pertarungsn di kolam air mancur, tempat umum, meski malam hari, pasti ada saksi mata.

4\. Spencer dan Aiden memaklumi saat Jeremy bercerita diakhir-akhir hidupnya jika ia lah yang membunuh Marcus. Karena itu perintah kejam dari Nathan, bukan keinginannya sendiri.

5\. Umur Jeremy dan Spencer berbeda sekiar 3-4 tahun, ini sebabnya Spencer suka bolak-balik Kerajaan.

Udah segitu aja~ Silahkan review jika berminat~ :"3


End file.
